czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Sezon 6
Sezon 6 był kręcony i emitowany od września 2003 do maja 2004 i składa się łącznie z 23 odcinków.thumb|260px|Zdjęcie promujące sezon 6 Obsada: Główne bohaterki: *Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell (23/23) *Rose McGowan jako Paige Matthews (23/23) *Holly Marie Combs jako Piper Halliwell (23/23) Bohaterowie pierwszoplanowi *Brian Krause jako Leo Wyatt (22/23) *Drew Fuller jako Chris Halliwell (21/23) *Dorian Gregory jako Darryl Morris (9/23) Bohaterowie drugoplanowi: *Gildart Jackson jako Gideon (7/23) *Balthazar Getty jako Richard Montana (6/23) *Eric Dane jako Jason Dean (5/23) *Sandra Prosper jako Sheila Morris (4/23) *Christopher Neiman jako Sigmund (4/23) *Rebecca Balding jako Elise Rothman (3/23) Bohaterowie jedno- lub dwu- odcinkowi *Jenya Lano jako Inspector Sheridan (2/23) *Jennifer Rhodes jako Penny Halliwell (1/23) *James Read jako Victor Bennett (1/23) Streszczenie: Sezon rozpoczyna thumb|150px|Leo w Lustrzanym Świeciesię wiadomością, że Leo został porwany. Piper dziwnie się zachowuje nic ją nie wzrusza fakt, że Leo zaginą(póżniej okazuje się, ze jej były mąż rzycił na nią jakiś czar żeby nie cierpiała). Chris jest duchem światłości sióstr i mówi im, ze musi chronić małego Wyatta przed złem. Phoebe otrzymuje kolejny dar-Empatie. Przy czym staje się pierwszą w historii empatką w rodzie Halliwell/Warren. Dość szybko nad zdobywa nad nim pełną władzę. W między czasie ratują Leo od Valkirii i Piper, która się jedną z nich stała. Wszystko wraca mniej więcej do normy. Leo jest starszym jednak nie daje rady opuścić syna. Ciągle szpieguje Chrisa, gdyż mu nie ufa. Siostry między czasie dowiadują się, że Wyatt będzie w przyszłosci posiadaczem legendarnego miecza Excalibura, jednak na razie Piper ukrywa miecz i mówi, że da go synowi dopiero gdy podrośnie. Siostry spotykaja czarownice Biankę z przyszłości, która chce do niej zabrać thumb|Czarodziejki w Lustrzanym Świecie Chrisa. Dowiadują się również wtedy, że Chris jest pół duchem światłości pół czarodziejem. Phoebe wyjawia prawdę Jasonowi(swojemu chłopakowi) ten mówi, że ich nie wyda, ale niestety się roztają. Następnie czarodziejki odkrywają szkołę magi i tam Phoebe dowiaduje się całej prawdy o Chrisie. Okazało się, ze Chris na prawde jest synem ducha światłości i czarownicy, lecz nie byle jakich, samych-Leo i Piper czyli jest młodszym bratem Wyatta! Niestety dowiedział się, ze jego matka musi zajść w ciąże bo inaczej już nigdy sie nie urodzi. Phoebe i Paige(która również się dowiedziała) pomagają mu. Wsumie się udało, lecz troche inaczej niż myśleli. Piper dowiaduje się, że Chris jest jej synem a Leo trochę póżniej. Następnie niestety Phoebe traci swoje moce za ich nadużywanie. Dziewczyny z pomocą chłopaków pokonują dwóch czarnoksiężników i myślą, że to oni byli zagrożeniem dla Wyatta. Chris szuka zaklęcia na powrót do przyszłości. Gideon(starszy który planuje zbić Wyatta) wysyła ich do lustrzanego świata gdzie wszystko jest na odwrót. Pod koniec dziewczyny pokonują Gideona. Niestety Chris ginie ratując Wyatta ale tylko alternatywnie. W rezultacie rodzi sie cały i zdrowy jako mały chłopczyk pod koniec odcinka. Z 8 sezonu wiemy, że w póżniejszych czasach on i Wayatt walczą wspólnie z demonami. Ciekawostki thumb|left|156px|Okładka DVD *DVD box-set w tym sezonie został wydany siedemnastego października 2006 w regionie 1 (USA, Kanada), a dla pozostałych regionów w kwietniu, maju i październiku 2006 roku. Nie został wydany w Japonii i nie zawiera żadnych materiałów dodatkowych, takich jak w poprzednich sezonach] *Phoebe staje się Empatką w premierze sezonu, a tym samym zyskuje nową moc: empatię . Jednakże traci swoje uprawnienia czynne pod koniec sezonu. *Szkoła Magii została wprowadzona do serii i odgrywała ważną rolę do końca tego sezonu jak i do finału "Charmed" Odcinki 200px-6x01-Sisters.jpg|'Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1'|link=Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 200px-6x02-Leo-Wyatt.jpg|'Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2'|link=Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2 6x36.JPG|'Forget Me...Not'|link=Forget Me...Not 200px-6x04-StillmanSisters.jpg|'The Power of Three Blondes'|link=The Power of Three Blondes 200px-6x05-Candles.jpg|'Love's a Witch'|link=Love's a Witch 200px-6x06-Piper-Wyatt.jpg|'My Three Witches'|link=My Three Witches 200px-6x07-Leo-Chris.jpg|'Soul Survivor'|link=Soul Survivor 200px-6x08-Sword.jpg|'Sword and the City'|link=Sword and the City 200px-6x09-Sisters.jpg|'Little Monsters'|link=Little Monsters 200px-6x10-Chris-Bianca.jpg|'Chris-Crossed'|link=Chris-Crossed 200px-6x11-Book.jpg|'Witchstock'|link=Witchstock 200px-6x12-PiperLeo.jpg|'Prince Charmed'|link=Prince Charmed 200px-6x13-Sisters-Leo-Richard.jpg|'Used Karma'|link=Used Karma 200px-6x14-Sisters.jpg|'The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell'|link=The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell 200px-6x15-PhoebeGenie.jpg|'I Dream of Phoebe'|link=I Dream of Phoebe 200px-6x16-Piper-Leo.jpg|'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father'|link=The Courtship of Wyatt's Father 200px-6x17-Phoebe.jpg|'Hyde School Reunion'|link=Hyde School Reunion 200px-6x18-Phoebe-Paige-Leo.jpg|'Spin City'|link=Spin City 200px-6x19-Sisters.jpg|'Crimes and Witch-Demeanors'|link=Crimes and Witch-Demeanors 200px-6x20-PaigeWork.jpg|'A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right'|link=A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right 200px-6x21-BoS.jpg|'Witch Wars'|link=Witch Wars 200px-6x22-Sisters-Bad.jpg|'It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1'|link=It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 200px-6x23-Leo-Chris.jpg|'It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2'|link=It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 1188132994 7 sezon.jpg|Następne: Sezon 7|link=Sezon 7 Kategoria:Sezony